Solar Blue Forever Strong!
by Chocolate143
Summary: You think that Solar Blue has closed down? As if! No, over 10 old faces have come to save it, and save it they shall. Think it'll be easy? You are all too wrong. These guys haven't seen each other in ages... Maybe saving SB will only destroy their friendship in the process! Who will survive and who will win the wild cards? Some new faces, plenty of old, and lots of drama! BHW fic!
1. Chapter 1

Solar Blue forever strong!

"Hey Fly!" Bec said running up to her friend and hugging her.

"So glad you could make it!" Fly smiled.

"Any excuse to be back at Solar Blue." She looked around.

"This place brings back memories!" They both smiled. She suddenly froze.

"I thought that Solar Blue is meant to be closed down?"

"Yeah well they said if we could help lots of new people and they become great surfers, they have to keep it open."

"We?"

"What Fly do you think I'd let you save the academy by yourself" She knew that voice, she spun around and saw Heath smiling down at her. Come on Fly, pretend not to hate him.

"Hey Heath, you're gonna help out too?" He nodded.

"And us" She turned around and saw Matt and Perri smiling at her.

"Hey guys! Awesome we're all here but-"

"Hold you horses I'm here" Edge ran into the room

"Edge I thought you were still pro."

"Yeah but one year to help people like I used to be won't hurt. Anyway you did it too." She smiled, a proper reunion. She had left the circuit for good now and was a top trainer.

Just then three people ran into the room, she couldn't believe it.

"Mike? Amy? Rachel? You're helping too." They nodded.

"All four of us" Rachel replied, Fly looked at her weird, she looked around and sighed.

"Get in here" Just then Corey ran in out of breath holding an ice-cream.

"That...truck... really... doesn't... stop" He said through breathes and collapsed on the floor. Then Cassie ran in.

"Hey guys, dead body dead body" She said quickly stepping around Corey that was lying on the floor.

"We're here too, boys get in here" Guy and Charlie ran in chasing each other.

"BOYS!" Bec snapped, instantly they stopped.

"Sorry" She smiled and Bridgit just ran in.

"Sorry that ice cream truck has awesome ice cream" Corey suddenly sat up.

"I know, high five" Bec sighed.

"Is everyone here?" They all nodded.

"Most of us know each other but lets get acquainted. Suddenly the door slammed open and a ghostly figure emerged.

"Miss me?..." TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

"SIMMO!" They all yelled union and ran up to hug him. He smiled.

"Guys I don't have that many arms you know!" They all gave him a quick hug and pulled away.

"Oh my goodness so many of you! I really want to say thank you guys! I sadly can't help but I am so happy that you are willing to, it just a shame that some couldn't come: Brooke, Erik, Loren, Adam, Anna and Edge. Woa, Edge? What are you doing here?" Edge had been half hiding in the corner, hoping that Simmo wouldn't notice him.

"I'm helping out too, this place has got me where I am today. Anyway it's nice for a break!" He smiled, Simmo sighed but moved on.

"So, I won't stand in your way, got to run, my ride is leaving… in… about… 5 minutes ago! Have fun and update me on everything. Have fun" Simmo smiled and ran outside, Bec sighed.

"Guys we need a plan, I made a list of everything we need to do. We are going to have a lot of people, say, maximum 15 people! So we're going to need to build some more rooms, paint those rooms, pick candidates, buy furniture, sort out the paper work and lots more. So who want to start designing and maybe even start building some new rooms?"

"I will" All the boys said in union.

"Time for us to use these muscles" Guy said pointing to his arm. Fly looked at it closely.

"Where?... I don't see anything" Everyone laughed at that.

"Ok the boys can do that, what about the girls?" Asked Bridget. Amy and Rachel looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do the furniture and painting. This place needs some serious art!" They said in union, Bec nodded.

"Hey could I help pick out people?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah I'd love to too." Said Cassie smiling.

"Ok then, Fly, Cassie, Bridget and I will sort out the candidates." Bec said.

"Come on lets check out the waves, I can't wait to ride them, I think my board is still here" Mike said.

"Yeah the waves look great today" Charlie said looking out of the window.

"Race you!" Edge said and all of the boys ran to get their boards, the girls just laughed. They walked outside, Amy hesisted, Rachel looked at her.

"Are you ok?" She sighed.

"Yeah I just feel like we're forgetting something…" She said as they all ran down to the beach.

In the house:

"Guys, a little help here" Corey yelled.

"I can't feel my legs, and the floor is sticky!" Mike ran back in.

"Oh thanks man you came to save me" Mike ran past him and picked up a wetsuit.

"Forgot my wetsuit, seeya Corey" he grinned and ran outside.

"WHY ME?" Corey yelled still lying on the ground, this was gonna be an interesting time…


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks guys for helping me earlier!" Corey said sarcastically to the boys, they burst out laughing.

"It was your fault man!" Guy said.

"Well Mike could've helped"

"Nah!" Mike said. Just then Fly walked in.

"How's the planning for building more rooms coming along?" Heath sighed.

"You know I suck at planning, Fly! With me, it's all about the strength!" Fly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Heath, whatever you say!" She walked out of the room, Heath grinned.

"Are you two together?"Charlie asked. Heath didn't reply.

"It's been complicated for them" Edge said.

"VERY complicated!" Matt chipped in. They all got back to work, Charlie whispered to Cassie, who just entered.

"Do you think that Fly and Heath will get together?"

"Defiantly" She whispered back.

"Talking about relationships, how is yours and Loren's going?" Charlie sighed.

"I know how you feel" Cassie replied.

"Adam's normally way too busy but sometimes I would get this text saying: I love you" Charlie stared at her.

"Me too! Exactly the same... I miss Loren... Anyway, back to work" Cassie smiled and left.

With the girls:

All of the girls in the office either doing paperwork or picking out cool designs to paint on the walls. Bec looked at someone's file.

"Hey girls, look at this" Everyone looked at the file...woh!

"B-b-but why did they do that?" Fly asked, on the file there was a note, it read.

FIONA WATSON:

LOST THE COMPETITION BY 7 POINTS. GOT THE WILD CARD BECAUSE OF FILE HNSP12... REMEMBER THAT WAS THE REASON WHY!

Everyone stared at Fly, Bridget and Perri went to find file HNSP12. They found it and they all looked at it, it read:

CONFIDENTIAL: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE AUTHORISED TO:

FIONA WATSON: LOST THE COMPETITION BY 7 POINTS.

BRIBE: GRANDMOTHER: 100 PER POINT+ MYSTERY BONUS.

WELL DONE FIONA!

Everyone stared at Fly, she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Guys I had no idea, I swear" Perri and Bec exchanged glances, the others knew it was really between them so they went into the other room. Matt, Edge and Heath came in though.

"You guys probably should leave" Perri said to the boys, they shook their heads. Bec turned the page over, it read.

RIGHTFUL WINNER: REBECCA SANDESON.

BRIBE: NOTHING...

TOUGH LUCK REBECCA!

"I should have won..." Bec said quietly.

"Pardon?" Said the others. She hadn't shown them the paper, she showed them now.

"I should have won" She looked at Fly and ran off.

With Anna in Germany:

Anna looked at all of her trophies and sighed... she hadn't won the wild card... why not? Now she wins millions of surfing competitions. Well Fly did deserve it, she fancied calling Fly to congratulate her again. She picked up her phone and dialed her number. Fly picked up.

Fly: Hello?

Anna: It's me Anna.

Fly: (Still in tears) Hey Anna, whatcha calling for?

Anna: To say well done again, you really did deserve to win.

Fly: STOP IT! SHUT UP! (Fly dropped her phone and ran outside, Matt picked up the phone)

Matt: Sorry some things have just happened.

Anna: Tell me

Matt: (Tells her everything)

Anna: Oh got to go...

Hangs up. Throws her pillow at her wall and screams.

"NOOOO!" This was the worst day ever for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Edge ran up to Bec who was sitting on a bench. He sat down next to her.

"You know that I'm not mad, well at least, not mad at Fly, right?" Bec said looking at Edge. He nodded his head.

"Just a shock, then?" Asked Edge, Bec nodded.

"I am mad at Simmo though. I never thought he'd stoop so low, or stoop at all in fact! I trusted him!" She sighed. Edge grabbed her hand.

"How about we go back to the house and sort this whole thing out" Bec nodded and they walked hand in hand back to the house.

With Matt and Perri:

They were looking at some other files, Perri suddenly dropped the one she was holding. Matt ran over to her and picked up the file. He read it and gasped, written there was a small note, it read:

SIMMO.

QUALIFICATION: 5

NEEDED:7

BRIBE:2,2x

x-CHECK FILE 44GH99OQ

:P

They looked at each other and found file 44GH99OQ. When they opened it, they saw:

1x= 1000 DOLLARS!

With Heath and Fly:

"You alright?" Heath asked when he found Fly, she was lying on the ground. She stood up.

"DO YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT? EVERYONE'S GONNA HATE ME! I WON WITH A BRIBE! I PASSED UP THE WILDCARD AND I DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE IT ANYWAY! BEC DID, the poor girl never got what she deserved. I'M SORRY IF I'M NOT FEELING ON TOP OF THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!" Fly yelled. Heath grabbed her hand.

"No one hates you" Fly looked up at him.

"Can you promise that?" Heath hesitated.

"Um.. yeah. We're your friends, Fly. We care about you" Fly sighed.

'Friends...perfect...' Fly said sarcastically under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing" Heath smiled.

"Shall we go back to the others?" Fly smiled faintly and they walked back.

Back at the house, in one of the bedrooms:

Cassie closed the door behind her and sat on the bed.

"You know why we're all here, right?" Guy asked, everyone nodded. Guy, Charlie, Bridget, Cassie, Corey, Mike, Amy and Rachel were in the room.

"Good! Can someone please tell me?" He asked, they laughed lightly.

"Guys, this is serious!" Mike said, firmly.

"Agreed" Rachel said.

"What's going to happen?" Amy said. They all looked at each other, they knew no one knew what to do.

"Police?" Cassie asked.

"Dunno..." Corey said. Charlie looked outside the window.

"ICE-CREAM!" He yelled, they all stared at him.

"Seriously?" They said in union.

"No, look" Everyone looked outside of the window and saw Simmo running after an ice-cream van. They all ran outside after it.

"SIMMO!" They yelled, he turned around and smiled.

"What's up guys?"

"We have some questions to ask..."


	5. Chapter 5

Bec and Edge entered the office again, smiling faintly. A few seconds afterwards Fly and Heath came in. Bec looked at Fly and sighed.

"Look I'm really sorry Bec. I had no idea, please forgive me" Bec sighed again.

"Well I-" Heath interrupted Bec.

"SHE SAID SHE'S SORRY SO WHY DON'T YOU FORGIVE HER!? THE NERVE OF YOU WOMAN! WOMEN NOWADAY! NO RESPECT! I JUST-"

"Heath, she hasn't said anything yet!" Heath looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry I was just... assuming.." Fly rolled her eyes. Bec came up to Fly and hugged her.

"It's ok" Fly smiled.

"Really?"

"Really"

"GROUP HUG!" Heath said. And everyone shared a giant group hug. When they pulled away everyone was smiling apart from Matt and Perri.

"You two ok?" Edge asked to Matt and Perri. They both exchanged glances and showed them the files about Simmo.

After they saw the files they all exchanged glances. Suddenly they heard a scream from outside, they looked at eachother and ran outside...


	6. Chapter 6

Simmo's story:

Some time ago a young Simmo, who had always wanted to run a surf school, went for an interview at Solar Blue. After being told he didn't get the job (and a lot of begging from Simmo) an angry Simmo drove home. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He opened up the safe of emergency money, (his family isn't exactly what you'd call rich) and took most of the money out. He went to the house of Solar Blue's owner. After a bit of talking and bribing (and threatening), he got the job. After that, his life was perfect... or so it seemed...


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly they heard a scream from outside, they looked at each other and ran outside...

Outside:

"NOOOO!" Guy screamed falling to the ground.

"WHY? WHY ME? I WAS SO YOUNG! SO INNOCENT!" They all sighed.

"Really Guy?" Bridget asked. He stood up and brushed himself off. Just then Matt, Perri, Heath, Edge, Fly and Bec ran outside.

"What happened? Who's hurt?" Bec asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Guy just- I can't say it! It's too emotional!" Cassie said dramatically.

"Guy- Guy- I can't say it either!" Amy said. Bridget sighed.

"Guy just- dropped his ice-cream!" Bridget said dramatically. Bec, Perri and Fly sighed.

"Oh, thank goodness- wait, why have you tied up the ice-cream man?" Fly asked, holding back laughter.

"Well, he wouldn't give me the ice-cream!" Guy replied. Corey sighed.

"Next time he probably would if you paid him!" Simmo stood there, silently. He tried to sneak away but Edge grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr Briber!" Heath and Matt ran up to Edge so they could help maintain a firm grip on Simmo.

"Make a move and I will brake both of your arms! And then kill you" Heath practically spat at Simmo.

"Guys are we missing something here? I mean what Simmo did is wrong but no need to threaten to kill him!" Mike said. Perri showed them the files about Simmo.

"Break his bones like twigs" Charlie said evily.

"Oh you wouldn't want to do that!" Simmo said smirking evily.

"Why not?" Corey asked.

"Cuz I'm a vampire" They laughed.

"Yeah and I'm a werewolf in Twilight called Jacob" Charlie said sarcastically. Guy gasped.

"I can't believe all this time I didn't know that my best friend is secretly Taylor Lautner!" Guy said shocked, everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm a sea vampire, not many people know about them."

"What does that mean?" Cassie asked.

"It means… you better beware!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

Anna screamed at the top of her lungs. Her parents ran in and screamed…

1 hour earlier:

Anna looked at her trophies and awards. Why couldn't she just be a professional kite boarder again? Everything was so simple when she was. But she signed a contract and she can't escape now, she can't escape ever…

With Adam and Loren:

"Knock knock" Adam quickly hid his book.

"Come in" Loren walked into the bus.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Oh, hey Loren, what's up?" She sighed and sat down.

"I just… wish I could help save Solar Blue with the others… I really miss them" A few tears ran down her cheeks. Adam sat next to her and hugged her.

"It's ok, you'll see them soon" She sighed.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend Adam" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Anytime" She stood up and smiled.

"Seeya" He smiled.

"Seeya" She left. His smile faded as he looked at his book.

With Erik and Brooke:

"I don't want to, Brooke" She looked at Erik.

"She deserves to know" He sighed.

"She's going to hate me!" Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, but would you blame her anyway?" he shook his head.

"Is this wrong? Me and Emily, I mean… I really like Amy but…" Brooke sighed.

"Face it Erik, you're in love with Emily!" He smiled.

"Yeah…" His smile faded.

"But Amy is amazing…" Brooke glared at him.

"You already cheated on her, Erik! You at least need to tell her that!" He nodded.

"I guess…"

"If you don't do it, I'll tell her"

"I'll do it" he got out his phone and started writing a text. Brooke grabbed the phone from him.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Umm… texting her… why?"

"I am NOT letting you break her heart by a text!" He sighed.

"Then how should I tell her?" Brooke sighed.

"Your choice, just don't text her!" And with that, she left.

With Emily:

"Ha! Erik is so easy Rachel. I'm telling you, I have him wrapped around my finger." She smirked.

"And then you'll get what you really need" Rachel said smirking.

"Exactly! And I'm glad his stupid girlfriend will be out of the way once and for all"

"Yeppo, wait, what is his girlfriend's name?" Emily thought for a moment.

"Umm… Amy… Reed" Rachel froze.

"The one who went to Solar Blue at the same time as him?" Emily nodded.

"Blond hair?"

"I think so, not like it matters, her heart will be shattered into a million pieces soon, and she'll be gone once and for all! And then, we can hurt her even more!" Rachel stood up.

"I don't like this idea anymore" Emily stood up.

"Why?"

"Cuz Amy, is my cousin…"


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan's story

Ryan ran down the hill quickly. He was scared, terrified in fact. The shadows were gaining in on him. As he turned the corner, he was struck by a dead end. He ran to the corner and curled up into a ball, trying to protect himself. He felt someone grab onto him.  
"Don't run" He growled at Ryan. Ryan whimpered slightly as the men yanked him up off the ground.

"You're a surfer, aren't you?!" He yelled at him. Ryan nodded as they all smirked.

"You're gonna regret admitting that" They stated as they dragged him into a room, locking the door behind. A series of bright flashes and screams could be heard.

1 hour later:

Ryan walked out of the building slowly. His eyes started glowing golden...

5 years later:

He cradled the young boy in his arms. This boy was cursed and he knew it. Yet, he couldn't kill him. Not this poor innocent boy.

"I'll protect you, Simmo" He whispered to his sleeping child.

"Your mother died to let you live. I'll stand by and protect you forever. I promise" Ryan whispered.

"I promise"...


End file.
